


зелёная трава родного дома

by ebobulochka



Category: African Diasporic Mythology, American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Greek and Roman Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Gen, Homecoming, Memorials, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Wakes & Funerals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: — Так что нужно мистеру Нанси?Койот уставился на него, а затем рассмеялся — высоким, лающим смехом, похожим на те звуки, что доносились из пустыни.— Ананси? Ананси ничего не нужно. Ананси мёртв.





	зелёная трава родного дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the green, green grass of home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839093) by [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot). 



> Упоминаются события книги "Сыновья Ананси".  
> 

        — Домой направляешься? — спросила женщина, сидевшая слева.  
        Тень был рад оказаться на свежем воздухе. За те несколько часов перелёта, что он провёл, втиснувшись в узкое сидение, у него онемели все мышцы, и кондиционированный воздух ему осточертел.  
        Сойдя с самолёта, он решил не пользоваться транспортом аэропорта, а прогуляться до автобусной стоянки пешком. Получил у хмурого кассира автобусный билет вместе с извещением, что автобус задержан на два часа, затем купил пару сэндвичей в крохотном продуктовом киоске в здании автовокзала. К счастью, снаружи имелась небольшая площадка для ожидания, и он унёс свои сэндвичи туда. Столы были заняты несколькими курильщиками, которые неустанно задымляли прохладный воздух с мрачной, решительной целеустремлённостью. Ему удалось расположиться на краю скамьи, где уже сидела женщина — хорошо одетая, на вид достаточно обеспеченная, чтобы не ездить на автобусах.  
        Свою сумку он затолкал под скамью, а билет бережно вложил в паспорт, в котором теперь стояло гораздо больше штампов, чем до отъезда. Загорелый продавец из киоска, где он покупал еду, выглядел усталым, но всё же терпеливо ждал, пока Тень рылся в карманах в поисках американской валюты.  
        — Нет, — сказал Тень, прожевав откушенный кусок сэндвича. Мясо в нём было суховато, лист салат — увядший и дряблый, зато щедро размазанная в качестве компенсации горчица обжигала горло солёным, но он всё равно ел с наслаждением. — Я не уверен, что уже знаю, где именно находится мой дом.  
        Женщина, казалось, задумалась над его словами. Вежливость требовала, чтобы Тень спросил в ответ:  
        — А вы?  
        — Нет. Я — не домой.  
        Повисла неловкая пауза, и Тень засомневался, требовали ли приличия продолжать разговор, или можно было вернуться к сэндвичам.  
        — Сожалею о твоём друге, — сказала женщина. Она немного поджала губы, но выражение получилось скорее строгим, чем сочувственным.  
        Её черты складывались из резких углов, слишком резких, чтобы ебыть приятными глазу. Тень подумал: интересно, не приехала ли она в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы стать актрисой или танцовщицей. Наверное, именно по этой причине многие приезжали сюда, а затем с удивлением обнаруживали, что город не хотел их принимать. Сидящую рядом с ним женщину нельзя было назвать некрасивой, но это была красота, которую стоило запечатлевать в мраморе, а не на плёнке.  
        — Мы его не принимали, конечно, — сказала она. — Но мы слышали. Мы скорбели о нём.  
        Эта женщина знала Среду. Тень даже немного удивился. Смерть Среды, казалось, случилась целую жизнь назад.  
        Она снова наклонила к нему голову и, кажется, посчитала его молчание за ответ.  
        — Скорбел ли ты?  
        — Да, — ответил Тень. — Я держал по нему бдение.  
        Она аккуратно приподняла бровь, но в конце концов кивнула и затем отвернулась.  
        — Ты боишься?  
        — Чего?  
        Женщина пожала плечами.  
        — Того, кто ты есть. Что ты есть. Где твоё место.  
        Тень откусил ещё кусок сэндвича, прожевал, проглотил.  
        — Иногда. Думаю, этого все боятся иногда.  
        — Они боятся тебя, — сказала она как бы между прочим, глянув на него. Во всяком случае, ему так показалось. Глаза её были скрыты тёмными солнцезащитными очками, которые, казалось, не отражали свет, а поглощали. Тень подумал, что очки, пожалуй, — хорошая идея: солнце уже стало теплее и ярче, и прохлада понемногу исчезала из воздуха. Несколько курильщиков за столами сбросили куртки. Женщина пальто не сняла, но чуть сдвинулась на скамье, и Тень подумал, что ей наверняка стало жарко теперь, когда солнце светило прямо на неё.  
        — Ты заставляешь остальных нервничать, Тень, — сказала она. — Тем, что путешествуешь повсюду.  
        — Очень жаль. — Тень не стал спрашивать, кто такие «они».  
        Она улыбнулась. На сей раз улыбка осветила её лицо. Строгое изящество её черт сменилось сияющей, чистой зрелостью, резкость сгладилась. Она была теперь очень красива: всё та же белоснежная кожа, губы насыщенного оттенка гранатового вина. Тень подумал, что её красота была схожа с тем, как бывает красиво нечто ядовитое, использующее свою красоту как предостережение. Он подумал, что не испытывал ни малейшего желания подсесть к ней поближе.  
        — Ты не сможешь вернуться к тому, как было раньше. Даже если бы захотел.  
        Тень пожал плечами.  
        — Я и не хочу.  
        Женщина глянула на него поверх очков, и Тень с удивлением заметил, как смягчились её бледно-зелёные глаза. Мгновение она изучала его, а затем подставила бледное лицо солнцу.  
        — Это правильное отношение, — пробормотала она.

 

        Тень сидел рядом с женщиной, пока не прибыл автобус. Прежде, чем уехать, он попрощался и предложил ей свой оставшийся сэндвич, почувствовав, что больше не голоден. Предложение её, казалось, позабавило, но сэндвич она всё же взяла и, аккуратно завернув в салфетку, убрала в свою дорогую сумочку.  
        Теперь он сожалел о своём порыве. С момента, как он ел сэндвич, сидя на залитой солнцем скамье, прошли часы, и теперь он снова был голоден.  
        Автобус, урча нутром и пыхтя выхлопными газами, затормозил. Это была вторая остановка; в первый раз они останавливались посреди пустыни, где ветер, бивший в лицо, был сухим и горячим. Сейчас было уже заполночь, но всё равно стояла жара. В воздухе ощущалась какая-то тяжесть, будто туман. Тень сошёл с автобуса и тут же почувствовал кожей, как рубашка становится влажной.  
        Он надеялся обнаружить на остановке торговый автомат, в котором продаются шоколадные батончики или ещё какая еда, и не ошибся. Большинство других пассажиров уже выстраивалось в очереди перед туалетами или ближайшими автоматами, поэтому Тень отправился к дальнему концу площадки, где в мерцающем свете ламп стояло несколько автоматов постарее.  
        Ночной воздух не мог сдержать томительную жару. У верхних ламп роились толстые мотыльки, но даже их движения казались ленивыми, будто им приходилось не порхать, а плыть сквозь густой воздух. Их тельца с неистовством бросались навстречу яркости над головой. Тень прикинул шансы, что охлаждение в тускло глядящих на него автоматах с содовой работало и их содержимое было холодным.  
        Жёлтый свет ламп заливал всю остановку, но, казалось, резко обрывался там, где заканчивался бетонный пол и начиналась скудно поросшая пустыня. Тень не мог видеть ничего дальше нескольких футов за пределами площадки, такой тёмной была ночь.  
        Что-то тихо зашуршало в траве. Тень поколебался минуту, глядя через плечо, но когда ничего больше не произошло, снова принялся искать в карманах монеты, с которыми был бы готов расстаться.  
        За травой снова что-то зашуршало, и на этот раз до слуха донеслось слабое, далёкое собачье подвывание.  
        — Они далеко.  
        Рядом с ним стоял мужчина. Тень не вздрогнул, но отметил, что не услышал, как тот подошёл — и это при том, что на нём были тяжёлые ботинки, и сам он не походил на человека, способного перемещаться незаметно. Он был ниже Тени на фут и не так крепко сложен: тело его было поджарым, с выступающими мускулами. Мужчина улыбнулся, обнажив белые зубы под густыми чёрными усами:  
        — Испугался? По-моему, они тебя напугали.  
        — Нет, — сказал Тень; ему и правда не было страшно.  
        Мужчину такой ответ, похоже, не смутил; он чуть склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Тень.  
        — Ты выглядишь точно как он тебя описывал.  
        Вой всё ещё слышался, но Тени показалось, что теперь к хору присоединились и другие собаки, ближе. Мужчина как будто бы пытался держаться в стороне от яркого света ламп, и от этого его очертания словно бы размывались, наполовину терялись в тенях.  
        — Что ты такое? — потребовал мужчина.  
        — Меня зовут Тень, — сказал Тень. Влажная жара и голод, должно быть, немного затуманивали его сознание. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться, и силуэт незнакомца обрёл плотность.  
        — Человек-Тень. — Мужчина снова широко ухмыльнулся. — Тогда где твоё солнце, Человек-Тень? Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, как пытался убежать от своей тени? Я бегу так далеко и быстро и отделываюсь от него в Долине. Он не может бежать так же быстро, как я. А утром снова нахожу его рядом — засранец вернулся вместе с солнцем.  
        Кожа его была тёмной, хотя, пожалуй, ненамного темнее, чем у Тени. Насколько Тень помнил, его не было среди пассажиров автобуса.  
        — Как тебя зовут? — спросил Тень.  
        Мужчина взглянул, легонько склонив голову набок; его глаза на мгновение блеснули жёлтым в свете лампы и снова стали чёрно-карими.  
        — Послал меня сюда за тобой. Ананси.  
        — Мистер Нанси?  
        Мужчина кивнул.  
        — Сказал, нужно тебя подвезти. Я сказал Ананси: я делаю ему это одолжение. Я делаю одолжения иногда. Один раз я украл огонь для всех людей на этой земле. Они плачут и плачут, когда приходит холод и снег. Их титечки и писечки отмерзали, пока Койот им не помог.  
        — Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — сказал Тень, и вид у человека, которого звали Койотом, стал довольным.  
        Тень терпеливо скормил автомату ещё несколько четвертаков, получил пару шоколадных батончиков и едва тёплую колу и снова повернулся к Койоту.  
        — Так что нужно мистеру Нанси?  
        Койот уставился на него, а затем рассмеялся. Это был высокий смех, такой же лающий, как те звуки, что доносились из пустыни.  
        — Ананси? Ананси ничего не нужно. Ананси мёртв.  
        Тень уставился на него, и Койот запустил руку в передний карман рубашки, выудил видавшую виды зубочистку и принялся ковырять в зубах. Искусственный свет поблёскивал на его волосах и усах.  
        — Он говорит мне: приведи Тень на мою могилу. Говорит, когда его хоронят, тебя нет, но тебе бы понравилось. Там были песни, и вино, и грудастые женщины. Всё, что у Ананси самое любимое.  
        Тень так ничего и не сказал.  
        Койот переступил с ноги на ногу, задумчиво пожевал свою зубочистку.  
        — Я делаю это для Ананси. Я делаю одолжения иногда.  
        — Ты говорил.  
        Мысли Тени вертелись вокруг знакомого бога, стройного и изящного в своём костюме и лимонно-жёлтых перчатках. Мистер Нанси был мёртв. Отчего-то его удивляло, что он не узнал об этом раньше.  
        Тень вспомнил женщину на автобусной остановке.  
        Забрав сумку и предупредив водителя автобуса, чтобы его не ждали, Тень отправился следом за Койотом к его машине. Койот привёл его к старому пикапу. Машина сильно пахла псиной и немного — мочой, но Тень опустил окно, пока они выезжали на шоссе. Бьющий в лицо ветер, растревоженный движением машины, ощущался даже приятно.  
        Воздух густел вместе с тем, как менялись цвета пейзажа: от серых и коричневых оттенков к ярко-зелёным, когда солнце поднялось, а затем к тёмно-зелёным и чёрным, когда оно начало садиться. Грузовичок дребезжал и стенал, пока они мчались по шоссе, но Койот, казалось, ничего не замечал, поэтому Тень тоже перестал обращать внимание на вырывавшиеся из двигателя хрипы и стоны.  
        Было странно, потому что домой Тень возвращался без цели. Просто однажды осознал, что устал и скучает по дому. Тот факт, что он на самом деле не знал, где теперь его дом, роли не играл.  
        Дом не мог быть там, где Лора — его жена была мертва, теперь уже дважды. Не там, где они раньше жили, и не с теми людьми, которых он встретил, путешествуя со Средой, и точно не в Лейксайде и не в Кейро, несмотря на то, что там он порой чувствовал себя довольным жизнью и даже счастливым. Он тосковал по месту, где никогда не бывал — или, во всяком случае, не побывал пока.  
        Когда солнце снова опустилось, они подъезжали по узкой длинной дороге к Саду Упокоения. Ворота были заперты, но Койот выбрался из машины, снёс их пинком, и они въехали, не дожидаясь разрешений.  
        Тень, не выспавшийся в автобусе и не сомкнувший глаз в дребезжащем пикапе, был измотан и не возражал против проложенного Койотом прямого курса. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что едет к чему-то.

 

        В Саду Упокоения было далеко не так темно, как за оградой той автобусной остановки. К этой темноте примешивались серебро и зелень, отчего всё вокруг поблёскивало, и ясная луна висела высоко в небе. Тень взглянул на неё и вспомнил женщину с седыми волосами до пояса и кожей бледной как серебро.  
        У женщины, что ждала их у нагробия, кожа не была бледной как серебро. Поначалу виден был только массивный силуэт её тела, а затем в темноте вспыхнуло что-то оранжево-жёлтое, будто свирепый пламенеющий глаз. Она курила свою сигару, безмятежно пыхая дымом.  
        — Мами Вата! — воскликнул Койот, вразвалочку направившись к ней. Женщина заворчала недовольно, но щёку для поцелуя подставила. — Мне надо отлить.  
        — Иди отсюда, паскудник, — она шлёпнула его, и Койот гоготнул. Голос Мами Ваты оказался грубым и на удивление выше, чем Тень ожидал. Её акцент, подумалось Тени, был схож с едва заметным акцентом мистера Нанси, только звучал гораздо сильнее. Поглядев вслед удаляющемуся Койоту, она покачала головой и наконец повернулась к Тени.  
        — Здравствуйте, — сказал Тень, и она выпустила облако дыма, которое напомнило ему, больно кольнув сердце, о мистере Нанси.  
        — Ты молодец, что пришёл его повидать, — сказала она. — Ему бы это понравилось. Хотя ему бы понравилось, если бы мы все рыдали и плакали дни напролёт. — Она бросила взгляд на надгробие: — Понравилось бы, да, любитель дешёвых мелодрам?  
        Камень не ответил, и это молчание показалось немного обиженным.  
        Мами Вата хмыкнула — низким, грудным, раскатистым звуком. Её длинная юбка подолом задевала траву; под бесчисленными нитками крупных бус блуза обтягивала объёмную грудь.  
        Вернулся Койот и принёс с собой бутылку с чем-то жидким внутри. Откупорил её и щедро отхлебнул, а затем протянул пойло Тени. На запах оно отдавало бензином. Тень сделал пару глотков; пожалуй, не стоило пить много, когда не ел со вчерашнего дня.  
        Мами Вата пить отказалась, но сигару изо рта вытащила и аккуратно положила на надгробие. Сладкий дым вился в воздухе, сияющий жёлтый глаз на конце сигары мерцал в темноте. Койот щедро окатил надгробный камень выпивкой.  
        — А теперь послушаем песню, — сказала Мами Вата, и вместе с Койотом они посмотрели на Тень.  
        — Из меня плохой певец, — сказал Тень, которому петь не хотелось.  
        Мами Вата улыбнулась ему.  
        — Неважно. Расскажи историю. История ничуть не хуже песни, говаривал Ананси.  
        — Историю могу я рассказать, — Койот сделал несколько долгих глотков из бутылки, а затем отрыгнул и вытер рукой мокрые усы. — Могу рассказать, как однажды прогрыз себе путь наружу из брюха великана. Или как я летал со Старым Вороном, но потом мне выщипали все перья, одно за другим, и я упал, и хвост у меня загорелся...  
        — Историю про Ананси. — Тон Мами Ваты не терпел возражений. И тишина, и надгробие, на котором всё ещё дымилась сигара, казалось, были с ней согласны.  
        Явно озадаченный, Койот снова приложился к бутылке и угостил могилу. Мами Вата обратила взгляд к Тени.  
        Тень сомневался, что знает какие-нибудь истории, — а если и знал, то не горел желанием что-то рассказывать. Взгляд Мами Ваты был направлен на него, и ещё его преследовало ощущение, что и надгробие тоже на него смотрит. Он подумал немного, а затем начал рассказывать про тот раз, когда мистер Нанси и Чернобог явились вытаскивать его из тюрьмы в Лейксайде.  
        Койот немного повозился, глотая свой бензиновый алкоголь, но ни он, ни Мами Вата не произнесли ни слова, пока он рассказывал. Через несколько минут его голос охрип — Тень давно ни с кем не говорил так долго. Но он продолжал, и Койот рассмеялся, громко фыркая. Тени казалось, что мистер Нанси стоит рядом, кивая в такт его словам и иногда вворачивая меткий комментарий, от которого Койот покатывался ещё сильнее. Тот раскинул руки на удивление изящным, будто в танце, движением. Громкий раскатистый хохот сотрясал всё его тело, но Тень отчего-то был уверен, что никто не явится на шум, чтобы выяснить, что происходит в Саду Упокоения.  
        Он окончил рассказ. В горле першило, голос совсем охрип.  
        — Как это похоже на старого доброго Ананси, — произнёс Койот, бросив взгляд на надгробие, и Тень заметил, что, хоть он и смеялся, теперь глаза у него были мокрые.  
        Лицо Мами Ваты оставалось серьёзным. Она лишь кивнула, когда Тень закончил.  
        — Хорошая история, — заметила она одобрительно, затем взглянула на сигару, которая потихоньку угасала. Мистер Нанси уже не стоял рядом с Тенью, когда окончилась его история. Жёлтый глаз, казалось, подмигивал им. — Понравилось тебе, а? — Она поджала губы, глядя на сигару, а затем перевела взгляд на Тень. — Ананси обожает истории, в которых он в центре внимания.  
        — Он и жил так же, — сказал Тень.  
        Вместе они смотрели, как кончик сигары мигает в последний раз и гаснет, оставляя после себя только сладкий запах дыма.  
        Мами Вата покачала головой; зашелестели друг о друга бусы на её шее.  
        — Я бы сильнее о нём сожалела, если бы не знала, какое удовольствие ему это доставляет. Столько внимания ему одному.  
        Её слова заставили Тень улыбнуться, и она тут же устремила взгляд на него и сердито фыркнула.  
        Тень оглянулся на Койота: тот уже плёлся прочь, туда, где свободно росла трава и деревья.  
        — Оставь его, — сказала она. — Ему больше по нраву спать здесь. Не любит тесных помещений.  
        Поодаль Койот опустился на колени, и Тени показалось, он увидел, как тот умчался в темноту — или, может, это бежала собака на грациозных лапах.  
        Мами Вата окинула Тень долгим взглядом.  
        — Хм-м. Ты добрый малый. Ясно, почему Ананси ты нравишься. Сегодня можешь переночевать у меня.  
        Уставший Тень не нашёл в себе сил спорить, только поблагодарил. Мами Вата подняла руку, повелительно, будто королева, и Тень тут же предложил ей свой локоть, даже не успев осознать, что делает. Она тяжело оперлась на него, и они направились к машине. Должно быть, у неё было что-то не так с ногами: она двигалась по странной извилистой траектории, подол юбки волочился по траве. Но в её движениях было изящество. Бусы на её шее шуршали, словно игрушечные маракасы.  
        Он предложил было помочь ей сесть в машину, но она одарила его выразительным взглядом и сама забралась внутрь с удивительной для её невысокой фигуры грациозностью. Он сел за руль.  
        Вдалеке тоскливо голосил койот.

 

        Дом Мами Ваты располагался на берегу, но не у пляжа, где загорали туристы. Её дом втиснулся между болотом и нагромождением мокрых камней, острых и неприветливых. В самом доме, однако, оказалось тепло. Она усадила его за стол и поставила перед ним остатки курицы, жирной и щедро приправленной специями. Но это была его первая еда за довольно долгое время, и он уничтожил всё до крошки под её одобрительным взглядом.  
        — Можешь поспать вон там на диване, — указала она пальцем, — а завтра отправляйся восвояси. Я женщина немолодая и к гостям в своём доме непривычная.  
        — Спасибо.  
        Она снова поджала губы, но всё же выдала ему несколько покрывал и плоскую подушку, а затем удалилась.  
        Той ночью Тень видел сны. В этих снах он был на плоской вершине горы, в лицо ему бил горячий воздух, и рядом был Койот.  
        В этом сне небо было непроглядно-чёрным, беззвёздным и бесконечным. Он смотрел, как медленно начали появляться звёзды, усеивая бездонное полотно аккуратными узорами. Койот издал фыркающий звук: он явно был в нетерпении. Ухмыляясь по-шакальи широко, он наклонил голову, а затем протянул к Тени руки, показывая.  
        В ладонях он держал тысячу ярких огоньков, мерцающих на фоне его смуглой кожи. И прежде, чем Тень сумел его остановить, он, прогнувшись, с размаху швырнул их в небо, и они разлетелись, рассыпались, поодиночке и тесными скоплениями, повергая в хаос выверенные узоры созвездий. Вдалеке нечто громадное и живое разъярённо взвыло, сотрясая землю. Койот взвигнул и огромными скачками умчался вглубь плоскогорья.  
        — Ты только посмотри, каков идиот, — произнёс мистер Нанси вслед удирающему Койоту. Поднял голову и, как и Тень, посмотрел на небо. — Но вышло красиво.  
        С минуту они вместе созерцали сияние звёзд.  
        — Ты мёртв, мистер Нанси, — сказал Тень.  
        — А ты — весьма сообразителен. — Мистер Нанси пригладил рукой свои редеющие волосы; привычной шляпы из лимонно-жёлтого фетра на нём не было. — Я сказал своему сыну, что иногда бывает полезно побыть мёртвым. Чтобы не переставали тебя ценить. Пожалуй, побуду мёртвым несколько лет, посмотрю — может, мне понравится.  
        Тень не стал спрашивать, каково ему быть мёртвым. Сам помнил.  
        Мистер Нанси снова взглянул на него и улыбнулся.  
        — Это не про тебя, — сказал он, как будто знал, о чём Тень думает. — Ты должен двигаться вперёд. Тебе предстоит долгая дорога прежде, чем ты сможешь отдохнуть — прилечь в зелёную траву родного дома, как говаривал один великий поэт.  
        Тень задумался. Как далеко ему придётся отправиться?  
        Мистер Нанси похлопал его по руке.  
        — Я когда-нибудь говорил, как я рад, что Среда выбрал тебя?  
        На это Тень ничего не ответил.  
        — Ну, не совсем так, — пробормотал мистер Нанси, снова обратив взгляд на звёзды. — Может быть, ты сделал этот выбор. Может быть, всё уже было решено, когда ты родился. В каком-то смысле тяжкой ношей может быть что угодно. Даже если ты бог, которого оплакивало всё живое и мёртвое, что только есть на земле.  
        Тень снова повернулся было к мистеру Нанси, но тот уже исчез, оставив его одного и очень одинокого на пустом плоскогорье.  
        Ночь изменилась; сухой горячий воздух стал прохладным и тяжёлым. На этот раз его не тянуло вниз, только покачивало на волнах. Он чувствовал, как опускается под воду и идёт ко дну, чувствовал, как вода накрывает его глаза и рот. Он не боялся, но дыхание замерло в груди.  
        — Не глупи. — Мами Вата покачивалась в воде рядом с ним. — Ты всё так же можешь дышать.  
        Мами Вата смотрела на Тень всё так же строго и бесстрастно. Многочисленные крупные бусы по-прежнему лежали на её груди, но теперь на ней не было одежды. Тёмно-коричневая кожа на её округлом животе переплавлялась в сияющее серебро змеиного хвоста, свивающегося в кольца. Густые волосы облаком колыхались вокруг её головы.  
        — Где я?  
        Мами Вата проигнорировала вопрос.  
        Её голос всё ещё звучал высоко, но в воде, казалось, становился ровнее и мелодичнее.  
        — Чего ты хочешь, Тень Мун?  
        Ему было спокойно. Он не чувствовал себя так хорошо с того момента, когда сел на самолёт, направляющийся домой.  
        — Это хорошее место, — сказал он. — Здесь я бы, наверное, ничего не хотел.  
        Её губы дёрнулись, почти изобразив улыбку.  
        — Тогда ты глупец. — Она медленно провела руками вдоль своего поблёскивающего извивающегося хвоста. — Я хочу, чтобы у меня каждый день была пища и красивые безделушки для волос. Хочу, чтобы мои сёстры жили в безопасности, и чтобы люди почитали нас приношениями. Хочу высокого, сильного, красивого мужчину, которому нужна только я. Я много чего хочу. Ты должен решить, чего хочешь ты. Ты сам решаешь, какой будет твоя судьба, Тень Мун. Каким путём идти. За какой звездой следовать.  
        Тень видел мерцание в воде, будто бы блики от движущейся чешуи, едва улавливающей свет, едва прикрытой тенью. Слышал приглушённый звук, не совсем шёпот, скорее, нежное соприкосновение водных течений.  
        — Койот говорил что-то подобное, — припомнил Тень. — Он спросил, где моё солнце.  
        Мами Вата явно не впечатлилась. Только распрямила свёрнутый кольцами хвост — плавно, изящно.  
        — Койот — тот ещё дурень, не стоит и внимания на него обращать.  
        Она качнулась вперёд, подставляя лицо течению, и вода отвела назад клубящиеся у её лица волосы, открыв тяжёлые брови.  
        — Но иногда и он бывает прав, — добавила Мами Вата неохотно.  
        Тень вспомнил женщину на автобусной остановке.  
        — Я не смогу вернуться назад. Даже если захочу.  
        Мами Вата кивнула.  
        — Нельзя вернуться назад, но и стоять на месте нельзя. Посмотри на Койота. Он до сих пор ведёт себя так, будто ничего никогда не меняется. Так же, как вёл, когда вся земля принадлежала только ему да буйволу. Ты должен двигаться вперёд. Будь тем, кем должен быть.  
        Тень представил, как движется вперёд и отпускает прошлое. Тень представил, как сбегает от всего и возвращается к тому, с чего начал. Тень представлял женщин с большими печальными глазами, женщин с острыми как иглы когтями, и женщин, за чьими поцелуями скрывается что угодно, кроме желания. Тень представлял кружащих над головой гром-птиц, одноглазых богов, и мошенничество, и фокусы, и волшебство.  
        Тень проснулся.  
        Пружина в диване впивалась ему в поясницу. Из глубины дома доносилось тихое шипение.  
        Мами Вата жарила яйца на сковороде. Её волосы были убраны под яркую повязку, ни единой прядки не выбивалось с положенного места. На мгновение он вспомнил, как эти же волосы свободно покачивались в воде, поблёскивающие, прекрасные.  
        Она взглянула на него, поджав губы, и одним быстрым и ловким движением лопаточки перевернула яйцо.  
        Сон, который он видел ночью, теперь утекал сквозь пальцы. Он ещё помнил ощущение прохладной воды, ощущение покоя, но образы размывались и выцветали. Теперь в памяти осталось только чувство умиротворения.  
        — Я готовлю тебе еды в дорогу, — пояснила Мами Вата, сухо и безразлично. — Тебе скоро отправляться. Нечего тут выжидать.  
        — Отправляться куда?  
        — Это уж тебе решать, не так ли?  
        Пожалуй, это было справедливо.  
        Понаблюдав, как она с помощью лопаточки сгружает яйца на тарелку, Тень вернулся в комнату, вытащил из своей сумки пакет с туалетными принадлежностями и отправился искать ванную.  
        В ванной комнатке пахло плесенью. Тень здесь сам себе казался слишком большим. Он умылся, побрил лицо маленькой бритвой. Из зеркала на него смотрел человек с глубокими тенями под глазами, но сам он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
        Едва он вышел из ванной, Мами Вата сунула ему небольшой бумажный пакет. Тень поблагодарил, принял его и вместе со своими умывальными принадлежностями бережно спрятал в сумку.  
        — Не знаю, что вы сделали, — сказал он, когда они вышли в коридор. — Или что сказали. Но спасибо вам.  
        — Сэндвич я сделала, — проворчала Мами Вата, но вид у неё был польщённый. Она снова хмыкнула, и снова потрепала его по щеке, как накануне на кладбище.  
        В карманах звякнуло, когда он сунул туда руки за ключами от пикапа. Тень вытащил пригорошню монет — с разными изображениями, с выгравированными словами на разных языках. Он ссыпал их обратно в карман, оставил только большую серебряно-золотую с толстой двойкой. Впервые за долгое время он взвесил монету в руке, провёл большим пальцем по ребру. Спрятал её в свободной ладони. Собственные пальцы казались неуклюжими, но ему удалось заставить монету исчезнуть, а потом появиться в другой руке; после этого он притворился, что убирает её в карман, а потом достал прямо из воздуха перед самым носом Мами Ваты. Та приподняла бровь, но на этот раз не смогла скрыть улыбки.  
        — Да ты, юнец, волшебник, — сказала она.  
        — Это не волшебство, — ответил Тень. — Просто фокус.  
        — Думаешь, я не отличу, когда вижу волшебство собственными глазами? — спросила она строго. — Всё, ступай, садись в машину и найди свой путь. Я женщина немолодая. Мне не до гостей.  
        Плавными, извилистыми движениями она передвинулась к краю своей веранды и оттуда смотрела, как он забрасывает сумку в пикап Койота.  
        Ветер набирал силу. Когда Тень повернул ключ, пикап взвыл, будто сам Койот, но завёлся. Мами Вата махнула ему рукой. Её силуэт в зеркале заднего вида становился всё меньше и меньше.  
        В надсадном скулеже мотора Тени послышалась насвистываемая мелодия. Старая песня Тома Джонса. Машина набирала скорость. Поначалу Тень не помнил, о чём эта песня, но мелодия звучала в воздухе, и слова начали всплывать в памяти. В ней пелось о возвращении домой.  
        Он ехал вперёд.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tom Jones — Green Green Grass of Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u81CTfbc99c)
> 
>  
> 
> Подробнее о [Персефоне](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0)  
> Подробнее о [Койоте](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BE%D1%82_\(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\))  
> Подробнее о [Мами Вате](http://www.bestiary.us/mamivata/ru)


End file.
